


The Cat in the Red Hoodie

by WarriorNun



Series: Victuuri Myths and Legends [5]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Three Little Pigs (Fairy Tale), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Bad Wolf, Cameos, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Otabek is the hunter, Red Riding Hood Elements, Shapeshifter, Three Little Pigs theme, Yuri's potty mouth, but not really, fairy tale references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: This is a story about a sweet youth in the red hood off to go to his grandpa's house in the woods....PFFFT SWEET! YEAH RIGHT! XDMore like a tale about a foul-mouthed brat with an obsession with cats, a wolf who's not only extra but also has a certain taste for pork, and a pig who was just trying to make a living!What a story!





	The Cat in the Red Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story while trying to update others...HI~

Once upon a time there is a young boy named Yuri Plisetsky. 

He has silky golden hair that reached to his chin and the most striking eyes that resembled turquoise; with his small yet slender frame, he earned the two nicknames. One is the Russian Fairy, with his elegant and grace in ballet dancing with the village’s dance instructor. The other is the Red Tiger. 

Cause he’s obsessed with the feline species. 

And also he always wore the red hoodie. 

Most likely a gift from his grandfather who lived out deep in the woods. 

But he was most well known for his sweet tempered nature. 

“SAY THAT AGAIN! SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE, YOU FUCKING FUCK!”

…Sometimes. 

Yuri growled as he marched forward to the offending party that was cowering on the ground before him. His so-called posse was nowhere to be seen, most likely hiding somewhere like a pack of bitches they are. Good, all bark and no bite. 

Just like this little fucker here. 

He couldn’t help but feel satisfaction at the sight of the poor fool who looked like he was at the point of wetting himself, despite the huge age and height difference between them. How pathetic, thinking that he would get away with calling him a “pansy pixie” behind his back while his friends laugh. And look at him now, just go up to his face and push him hard enough to make him fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes; shivering like a coward he was

Yuri then raised his foot, ready to strike down with an axe-kick until…

“Yuri Plisetsky!”

The youth managed to halt his offense and looked over to see the familiar stern face of his dancing tutor. As always, she used so much make up to emphasize her high cheek bones and stood tall and straight, indicating her years of discipline in her craft. She stride towards him, her high heeled boots clanked agains the cobbled pavement until she was standing before Yuri. 

“This is not a beautiful way to settle things, and that goes the same for language.” She scolded him, completely ignoring the quivering young man before her. 

Yuri let out a sigh as he lowered his foot and faced his tutor with a face of indifference. 

“Fiiiiine, Lilia…” He grumbled out begrudgingly. 

Lilia rose a fine eyebrow but passed it off before turning to the downed man. She narrowed her eyes into a cold glare to which the young man flinched in fear. “You. Leave now.” 

With that simple command, the young man nodded and struggled to scurry up on his feet. The former dancer watched him ran off to God knows where and then turned to her young protégé. 

“I see that you are taking some of your precious free time,” she observed, now that they are alone. “Very impressive.”

Yuri simply shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“They’re just a bunch of small fries.” He responded nonchalantly. When he noticed the familiar glare, along with the intimidating aura that is equal to a queen, Yuri immediately straightened up. “So, what is it? Last minute stand-in for a play or something like that?”

"Yura...It's about your grandfather." Lilia said in a somber tone. 

Yuri felt his heart take a stop. And he immediately stood up to his feet and grabbed at Lilia's arm. 

"What's wrong with him!? What happened?! Did he fall and break his back!?" Yuri asked hysterically. 

"Calm down, Yura! It's nothing like that. Your grandfather is just down with a flu!" Lilia stated, trying to calm the young blonde. 

"A flu?" Yuri asked as if to confirm it, then pulled away. 

"Yes. He even sent this letter to you." Lilia said and pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

Yuri accepted the folded letter and read his name on one side. He then unfolded the paper and began to read the message. 

**_Dear Yura,_ **

**_I hope you're doing better than I am. Now before you start getting upset don't worry about your grandpa - I've still got at least ten years left in me. I just came down with a nasty flu. I think it's from getting caught in the rain and not starting up the fire right away like I should have._ **

"Ugh. That stubborn old man..." Yuri grumbled and shook his head, then read the rest of the message.

**_I'll just try to rest up as soon as possible, Yura. And do not worry about me, I have Potya to keep me company, as well as a new guest of ours. I bid you the best of luck with your lessons, try not to give Madame Baranovskaya a hard time._ **

**_Love, Dedushka_**

Yuri re-read his grandpa's letter again before looking up to Lilia. 

"I'm gonna go and see Deda," He declared with iron resolve. "Whatever schedule I have coming up, I'm gonna place them on hold! He takes priority!”

Lilia only let out a sigh, as if she knew that it was what Yuri was going to say. It was no secret that Yuri loved his grandfather to the death in this town. Everyone kept hush hush about his parents since it was a rather sensitive topic to them. There was this one time that one of the bullies tried to spark a rise out of him, until he learned the hard way on what would happen if you even so much to poke a tiger with a sharp stick. The poor boy (not really) received more than broken bones and bruises. He gained a broken pride, to the point that Yuri's temper became legendary.

"Well, if you are sure at least let me drive you to where his cottage is. You know it's dangerous to walk there on foot." Lilia said. 

"Oh come on, don't start with that old fairytale about the grey wolf." Yuri said with a deadpan expression. 

"That 'old fairytale' is all too real, Yura. And those who have seen the grey wolf turned white haired from fear." Lilia stated. 

"Geeze, you make it sound like some werewolf. It's probably just some wild dog or some bastard's mutt that he lets loose as a prank." Yuri said dismissively. 

"Regardless, it is a dangerous beast that lurks about. I can't let you go there all alone Yura. I...could never live with myself if I did." The woman said, voice taking on a rare soft tone as she looked down in worry. This now made the young blonde feel bad and he awkwardly rubbed his arm before sighing. 

"Alright, how about this; You drive me to the road that leads to the shortcut to Deda's cottage, and I'll be able to get to his place and back in no time. You can even wait up if you want." Yuri suggested.

That seem to satisfy Lilia, or the closest thing to it. But years underneath her tutelage taught him to recognize emotions when he see one. She even smiled a bit, that's a plus! "That I can live with," She said. "Now come, we must also prepare a care package for him. I'm sure he would be happy for it." Yuri grinned brightly at this as he nodded eagerly. "You definitely read my mind, Lilia!" He cheered. "Let's get going! I think I gotten the hang of Dedushka's piroshki recipe!”

Lilia gave him a confirmed nod before they both head back to the mansion that they shared. Time is of the essence, and hopefully Yuri wouldn’t cause a fire in the kitchen this time around. Don’t want to repeat that incident…


End file.
